


Stuck

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: DannyMay 2020 [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: DannyMay (Danny Phantom), DannyMay 2020, Gen, dash is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Dash and Wes get stuck in the ghost zone.
Series: DannyMay 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760131
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Stuck

Dash was panicking. He could feel his heart rate spiking. He was definitely sweating. How long had it been? 5 minutes? An Hour? A day?

"Baxter your fine." He knew he wasn't. Green swirled around him as he stood, stranded, in the middle of the Ghost Zone.

"You're really not," Wes said from beside him. "Neither of us are." They were both wearing their Basketball kits as practice had just started. 

Dash glared at Wes. "Not helping."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Fenton knows where we are," Wes grumbled. "He'll come be the hero."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better because?"

Wes dribbled the basketball he still held. "Sorry meant Phantom." Dash rolled his eyes. Even stuck in the Ghost Zone, his team mate wouldn't drop his thing about Fenton.

-

It was an indeterminate amount of time later before something did happen, Dash was just debating hoping from the rock and hoping he could find a way to get back to Amity on his own. The Red Huntress swooped into view on her hoverboard with Phantom and Manson? Dash couldn't decided whether Phantom or Manson being with Red was more surprising.

Manson parked the weird Fenton ship she was driving on their rock and Foley (was Dash supposed to believe any of this?) popped a door open on the side. "Get in!"

Dash, despite starting to think this was a dream, didn't even question it. Wes glared at all four of them before following Dash in.

"This has to be a dream," Dash muttered, as Foley joined Manson to pilot them back to Amity Park.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe Valeire knows maybe she doesn't, whose to say?


End file.
